Virtual Fantasm
by Kallie Konniko
Summary: Sburb is a MMO you play in your sleep. This story follows the lives inside and out of characters in that game.
1. Introduction

Hello! This is my new story Idea! Please be patient with me while I decide where I'm going with this! If you have any suggestions for me please feel free to contact me on my tumblr SuccubustyKisses.

* * *

Welcome to Sburb.

The virtual game system where you are put into your character. After a scan of your brain the character best for you is created. Your true virtual self.

Injuries you receive in game will be felt in your real life body to make them more realistic, but they are felt on a much smaller scale and will usually fade within the hour.

If your character dies you will be transported to your spare life character and will have the option to revive both with the help of a skill all characters have upon creation called the Kiss of Life. If both of your characters die without your receiving the Kiss of Life, you will be unable to play until one of them is revived.

For help please feel free to use the forums. Also known as the Fruity Rumpus Factory.

Game Masters will be available at all times to help you. You must contact them from the Fruity Rumpus Factory in order to get help. They will get to you in an orderly and timely fashion so please be patient.

Do you wish to continue?


	2. Character Selection

Hi everyone! I've gotten nothing but positive feedback from all of you and I'm so excited to continue the story I've figured out a little bit of what I'm going to do and I hope you guys still like it!

* * *

The room is a grassy shade of green, tendrils of yellow surrounding every surface and only one glowing door to use for an escape. A single chair sits in the middle of it, a woman sitting upon it looking bored.

Her skin is a dark shade of charcoal hair an almost identacle shade of black cut so short that it looks almost non existent. She's wearing a large brimmed black hat with the symbol of an 8 ball on the front, drawn back to show the boredom traced across her face. She's wearing a short black dress with intricate designs of stars that pulse and glow with a neon green light. A jacket seeming to be made of the same design is draped over the back of the chair. The short heels of her black dress shoes tap against the side of the chair as she flips to dangle them over the arm.

Her solid white eyes look bored as she stares unamused at the other person in the room. His hair is a tattered mess of brown, hints of red appearing as he moves, and flying about everywhere as if never tamed by a brush. His dark skin is dusted with freckles over his nose and cheeks and a displeased scowl cuts across his face. He's wearing the same suit all new players come in with before they take on their game persona. A white body suit, zipped up in the back and covered in veins of red, a movement of white light going through the veins randomly as he moves. His bare feet leaving no sound on the mechanical looking floors as he circles the hologram in front of him.

He scowls down again at the figure in front of him. The short troll class stares with sightless yellow eyes straight ahead. It's hair is a solid black in the same untamed form as his own. Small rounded horns peeking out of the rampant locks in the common troll colors of red lightening into orange and again into yellow. It's fangs are sharp in its mouth, the lip curling up into a sneer as the human sneers down at it again. It's wearing the same suit all new gamers wear, a simple pair of khaki cargo style shorts and a light brown collared tee shirt, weaved with a darker brown leather cord at the neck. Simple brown boots complete the outfit.

"WHY THE FUCK IS IT SO FUCKING SHORT!?" The human turns an angry chocolate glare at the bored looking woman.

Her solid white eyes round up in an obvious eye roll as she stands up from her chair, heels clicking on the floor as she walks closer. She looms over the human form lips pursed in annoyance. "We've been over this, boy. The computers scanned your brain and created this character, the perfect persona of your personality. Perhaps if you didn't have so many... shortcomings... it would be greater in stature and horn length."

"I WANT A FUCKING RE-DO THIS IS STUPID!" The human glares viciously up at her.

"You would get the same results, idiot." The woman rolls her eyes again a cigarette materializing on one of those french holders in between her fingers. She inhales the sweet flavored tobacco and blows it out with a satisfied sigh.

"I PAID A LOT TO PLAY THIS FUCKING GAME I DEMAND A FUCKING CHARACTER THAT I CAN BE HAPPY WITH!"

"Okay Mr. Vantas. For one you didn't pay anything to play this game. We scanned your brain we know for a fact that your two month subscription to the game was GIVEN to you. For two how do you expect to be happy with a character based off of your own personality when you hate yourself. And for three maybe if you got a real job to pay for your subscription, I for example am a lingerie model, then I would care a little more." She takes another draw of her cigarette and looks down at him again, blowing the vanilla scented smoke into his face.

"Well actually..." She smiles her head tilting with thought. "That's a lie, I still wouldn't care. I don't give two flying fucks about you and your happiness... have you ever even felt happiness in your life kid? Don't answer that, I really don't care. The only reason I'm a GM of this game is because it pisses Jack off so much. I do love pissing off Jack." She draws in another tendril of smoke letting it drift out lightly from barely parted lips.

The boy sighs, shoulders slumping as he looks down at his bare feet.

"Now." a vicious smirk spreads across her cheek as she turns her gaze down to him. "Are you going to accept that you are a short tiny horned excuse for a troll. Or are you going to give up your membership and give up your time in the dream bubbles?"

He sighs again glancing over at the now hunched over troll class. "Fine. Not like I have any other fucking plans."

"Good for you." She looks bored as she grabs his shoulders turning him around and with a quick shove combines him with the hologram. His suit glows with a red light as it takes on the codes of the hologram and his own body absorbs into that of the troll. "Now, What will your screen name be?"

The troll's lip curls up in thought before he nods to himself, with a slight smile he says "carcinoGeneticist."


End file.
